Over the Rainbow
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Quelque part, au-delà des arc-en-ciel, les cieux sont bleus...Et les rêves que tu oses rêver deviennent vraiment réalité. OS- HPDM - Post-Poudlard.


**DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Genre : romance / slash / Yaoi**

* * *

 **Bonjour à tous !**

 **Me revoilà avec un OS que j'ai écrit cet été, dans l'Eurostar qui me ramenait de Londres. C'est une petite chose légère et sans prétention que je voulais partager avec vous.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Over the Rainbow**

Les nuages amoncelés dans le ciel de Londres ont la couleur du plomb et déversent une pluie torrentielle. Le bruit des gouttes qui s'écrasent avec force sur le sol, en rangs serrés, suffit presque à couvrir celui des voitures et des autobus. C'est une pluie d'été, drue et tiède, qui exacerbe les parfums de la ville, savant mélange de bitume, d'herbe, de gaz d'échappement, de terre et de métal chauffé.

Moi, j'attends calmement sur le trottoir que le feu passe au vert pour me rendre de l'autre côté de la rue. Les moldus, trop pressés d'échapper à ce déluge ou de trouver un coin où s'abriter, ne remarquent pas que, sous mon parapluie, mes chaussures sont parfaitement au sec et que le bas de mon pantalon n'est même pas éclaboussé par l'averse. Je souris légèrement en bénissant la magie qui me protège des caprices de la météo.

Le feu passe au vert. Je traverse la rue sans traîner et me retrouve face au Wolseley, un café restaurant moldu sur Piccadilly. Aussitôt, le portier m'ouvre la porte en me saluant. A l'intérieur, un serveur empressé me débarrasse de mon parapluie, tandis qu'un autre me conduit à ma table.

J'aime cet endroit. Ses boiseries noires et or, ses immenses lustres de style art-déco et ses peintures chinoises laquées. Son côté old-fashioned aussi, avec ses serveurs en livrée, aux manières ampoulées et irréprochables.

J'arrive à la table où Blaise est déjà installé. Nous nous saluons, heureux de nous revoir comme si des années s'étaient écoulées, alors que nous nous sommes vus il y a un mois à peine. Nous commandons du thé et quelques pâtisseries et nous échangeons les dernières nouvelles.

Blaise me parle du progrès de ses affaires. Il était briseur de sorts pour le Ministère mais il a démissionné deux ans auparavant pour ouvrir sa propre agence. Comme à chaque fois, avec un sourire en coin, il me demande comment se passe ma vie de rentier. Et comme à chaque fois, je lui rappelle obligeamment que je suis collectionneur d'art, que c'est une occupation qui me demande beaucoup d'investissement, en temps et en argent.

Après la guerre, la plupart des mangemorts ont été emprisonnés à Azkaban. Mon père, lui, a fait ce qu'il fait toujours lorsqu'il est en difficulté : soudoyer des membres influents du Ministère et du Magenmagot. Quelques bourses bien garnies de gallions ont suffi à ce qu'il obtienne l'exil au lieu de la prison. Ma mère et lui s'attendaient à ce que je les suive, mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais pouvoir me lever le matin en homme libre. Me regarder dans le miroir sans y voir le reflet d'un lâche. J'ai donc été jugé.

Compte tenu de mon jeune âge au moment des faits, j'ai été condamné à des travaux d'intérêt général.

Mon père m'en a voulu, au point de me couper les vivres. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu qu'en acceptant l'exil, il perdait la possession de tous ses biens, meubles et immeubles, sur le territoire anglais. La propriété du Manoir et de tous nos coffres à Gringott's me revint de droit. Cela ne voulait pas dire que mes parents étaient désormais sans ressources, bien au contraire. Mon père possède toujours des coffres en France, à Luxembourg et en Suisse qui leur permettent de vivre confortablement.

Si j'ai pu surmonter la colère de mon père, j'ai par contre eu plus de mal à lire la déception dans le regard de ma mère. Elle n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'avais choisi d'affronter la justice, et surtout pourquoi j'avais accepté de me soumettre à des tâches qu'elle jugeait indignes d'un Malefoy. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne comprend pas que c'est peut-être ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

Le travail d'intérêt général auquel j'avais été condamné, consistait en des heures à prester gratuitement dans des établissements publics moldus. Nous n'avions pas le choix de l'endroit dans lequel nous étions assignés et je me suis retrouvé à devoir nettoyer les salles de la National Gallery après la fermeture.

Le premier jour, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'apprendre à utiliser correctement le balai. Cela peut paraître risible, mais jusqu'à ce jour-là, je n'avais jamais touché un balai pour autre chose que jouer au Quidditch.

Le deuxième jour, j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi. La pièce où je me trouvais était de taille moyenne et des tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. C'était curieux car leurs occupants ne bougeaient pas. Je me suis demandé qui pouvait être assez bête pour venir perdre son temps à regarder des tableaux inanimés.

Les jours suivants m'ont donné la réponse. Chaque fois, je passais un peu plus de temps à contempler les œuvres, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elles représentaient. J'ai fini par me rendre compte que, même inanimées, ces peintures étaient vivantes. Bien plus vivantes que n'importe quel tableau sorcier. Le réalisme dans le drapé des tissus donnait envie de les toucher. La délicatesse des traits d'une jeune femme donnait envie de caresser sa joue. La profondeur des couleurs d'un paysage donnait envie de s'y précipiter.

C'est donc en balayant les parquets de la National Gallery qu'est née ma passion pour l'art moldu. A la fin de ma période de probation, j'ai suivi des cours d'histoire de l'art, je me suis documenté et j'ai visité tous les musées de Grande-Bretagne, avant de visiter ceux de Rome, Florence, Paris, New-York, Madrid ou Saint-Pétersbourg.

Je me suis également aperçu que ma famille possédait plusieurs chefs-d'œuvre moldus, tous remisés dans une pièce poussiéreuse au grenier, sans doute jugés sans intérêt à cause de leur immobilisme.

C'est ainsi que j'ai commencé à collectionner les œuvres d'art. J'en possède aujourd'hui une bonne soixantaine, essentiellement des peintures et quelques sculptures. J'écris aussi régulièrement dans la British Review of Art et mon expertise commence à être reconnue dans le petit monde de l'art.

Même si je pratique toujours la magie régulièrement, mes contacts avec le monde magique se sont espacés. Mes études, mes voyages m'ont fait découvrir d'autres horizons. Je vais rarement sur le Chemin de Traverse, sauf pour me rendre à Gringott's. De temps en temps, j'accompagne Blaise et Théo à un match de Quidditch, ou je dîne avec Pansy au restaurant de Grégory. Mais contrairement à mon père, je ne hante pas les couloirs du Ministère, ni n'organise de fastueuses réceptions qui rassemblent tout ce que le monde sorcier compte de personnes en vue.

Et pour tout dire, cela ne me manque pas.

\- Ne te retourne pas, me dit Blaise à voix basse, mais Harry Potter vient de s'asseoir trois tables derrière la nôtre.

\- Je ne compte pas me retourner. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'il soit là ?

\- Tu savais qu'il a presque complètement disparu du monde magique ?

\- Non, je n'en savais rien et ça m'est égal, dis-je en me versant une autre tasse de thé.

\- Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'il vit du côté moldu. Il a tout laissé tomber, sa carrière d'Auror et sa petite-amie. Il est toujours en contact avec Weasley et Granger, car il est le parrain de leur fille, mais il paraît que le reste du clan Weasley ne lui adresse plus la parole. Ils lui en veulent terriblement d'avoir rompu avec Ginny.

\- Ginny ? je répète avec une certaine ironie.

\- Ouais, marmonne Blaise. On est sorti ensemble pendant quelques mois.

\- Ah oui ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

\- Bah, tu ne me racontes rien de tes histoires de cœur non plus…

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Tu n'as aucun homme dans ta vie ?

Je me contente de boire mon thé sans répondre à la question de Blaise.

\- Allez, Draco, insiste-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu ne vois personne !

\- Le fait que je vois quelqu'un ne signifie pas que ce quelqu'un fasse partie de ma vie.

Blaise me regarde d'un air dépité. Je sais qu'il est frustré et peiné que je ne lui en dise pas davantage sur ma vie amoureuse, mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a vraiment rien à en dire. Les hommes avec qui je sors n'ont aucune importance. Ce sont des amants de passage. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

-Pour en revenir à Potter, reprend Blaise. Tu as déjà lu ses livres ?

Je soupire ostensiblement en posant mes mains à plat sur la table.

\- Sincèrement Blaise. Est-on obligé de parler de lui ?

\- Oh allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais lu ses livres !

\- Parce que toi oui ? j'élude.

\- Evidemment ! Bon, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout, vu que ce sont des intrigues policières moldues et que je ne suis pas bien informé sur leur système policier, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai captée, c'est que le héros est indiscutablement gay !

\- Et alors ? Des hétéros peuvent très bien écrire des histoires avec des personnages gays.

\- Oui, mais ce qui est frappant, c'est que non seulement, le policier héros de l'histoire lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau mais ses deux meilleurs amis sont les portraits crachés de Granger et Weasley. Sans parler de sa petite-amie qu'il largue dans le tome 7.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as lu _tous_ ses livres ?

Blaise balaye l'argument d'un revers de main et me regarde avec un air de conspirateur.

\- Il largue sa petite-amie, dit-il à voix basse, parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de son coéquipier avec qui il passe tout son temps à s'engueuler. Un grand blond aux yeux gris qui a failli mourir par sa faute dans le tome 6 !

\- Blaise, dis-je patiemment. Tu es fan des bouquins de Potter, j'ai compris. Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais. Je resterai ton ami.

\- Tu le fais exprès, hein ?

Une fois de plus, je ne réponds pas. Hors de question que je dise à Blaise que j'ai lu tous les romans de Potter et que je n'attends qu'une chose : la sortie du tome 8 pour savoir si l'inspecteur Chambers va enfin se déclarer à Fellowes en lui roulant la pelle du siècle.

Hors de question que je lui dise aussi que je sais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Potter depuis qu'il a donné sa démission du Bureau des Aurors pour déménager dans le monde moldu et se reconvertir à l'écriture.

J'ai lu son premier roman peu de temps après sa sortie. J'allais prendre l'avion pour Barcelone et je n'avais rien pour passer le temps. Je suis donc entré dans la librairie de l'aéroport et c'est là que j'ai vu son livre sur un présentoir. J'avoue l'avoir acheté plus par curiosité que par envie mais à peine avais-je lu les premières pages que j'étais devenu accro.

Et intrigué aussi. Par son personnage dont on sentait qu'il contenait une bonne part de lui-même, tout en étant très différent. Par son ambiguïté dans ses rapports avec son collègue, un homme décrit comme beau, intelligent, cultivé, mais hautain et arrogant. Dès les premiers chapitres, on percevait les sentiments confus et contradictoires que le héros ressentait vis-à-vis de cet autre homme, qu'il détestait un peu trop.

La ressemblance physique et de caractère entre Matthew Fellowes et moi était bien trop grande pour être une simple coïncidence.

Bien malgré moi et pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai commencé à m'identifier à ce personnage. Depuis, tome après tome, je lis avec avidité, guettant la moindre évolution dans les rapports entre les deux hommes, me désespérant de leurs querelles sans fin, me consumant de chacun de leurs rapprochements.

Et c'est absolument pathétique. Parce que je ne fais rien d'autre que vivre une histoire d'amour par procuration. Une histoire qui n'existe pas et qui n'existera jamais autrement que sous la plume d'un auteur que j'en suis venu à idéaliser au travers de son personnage. Un homme pour qui je ne représente absolument rien.

\- Bon, dit Blaise en posant sa serviette sur la table. Je dois rencontrer un nouveau client dans vingt minutes. Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Je… je vais terminer mon thé.

\- Pas de problème. Tu m'appelles un de ces jours ? dit-il en sortant un billet de vingt livres sterling de sa poche.

J'arrête son geste.

\- C'est pour moi. Tu m'inviteras la fois prochaine.

\- Ça marche. A bientôt, Draco.

\- A bientôt.

Il se lève et je le suis du regard quelques instants. Pour cela, je suis obligé de me retourner légèrement. Dans mon champ de vision, apparaît Harry Potter. Il est assis à une table en compagnie d'une femme blonde d'à peu près son âge.

Je détourne les yeux. J'ai une drôle de sensation dans le cœur. Je ne sais pas si c'est douloureux. Ça fait mal, sans faire mal. J'ai le sentiment d'un grand vide en même temps qu'une sensation d'étouffement. Et par-dessus tout, une terrible envie de pleurer.

Oui. Je le vois avec cette fille et j'ai envie de pleurer. Parce que ça me rappelle qu'il n'a rien à voir avec son personnage et que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer en lisant ses romans n'est que cela : de l'imaginaire.

C'est étrange de me dire que cela m'aurait rendu moins triste de le voir avec Ginny Weasley, plutôt qu'avec cette inconnue. Parce que j'aurais pu me dire que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Après tout, dans notre monde, il est vraiment un héros. Et le héros doit forcément finir avec _la_ fille, la sœur du meilleur ami, se marier et lui faire trois enfants.

Mais il ne s'en est pas tenu au scénario. Il a largué la fille et en a trouvé une autre. Il a tout bousculé et ça me dérange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Je vide ma tasse de thé et fais signe au serveur de m'apporter l'addition. Tandis que je sors mon portefeuille de ma poche, je me dis que je vais quitter le restaurant en le regardant une dernière fois. La seule chose que je peux me permettre. Il ne me verra pas, ne me regardera pas, ne me reconnaîtra pas. Et finalement, ce sera mieux comme ça. S'il me parlait, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

J'ai envie de partir d'ici, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de rester et de continuer à le regarder vivre une vie dont je ne ferai jamais partie car je ne suis pas Matthew Fellowes. Je ne suis qu'une fiction. Dans ses livres et dans ma propre tête.

Une part de moi aimerait pourtant qu'il me remarque, qu'il me fasse un signe. Ainsi, je pourrais l'ignorer superbement. Lui montrer qu'il n'est pas le seul à être passé à autre chose.

Mais je ne ferai rien de tout cela, tout simplement parce que le voir m'est insupportable.

-Tout va bien Monsieur ?

Je me ressaisis. Le serveur est à côté de moi et attend manifestement que je règle l'addition. Ce que je fais sans attendre. Je lui dis de garder la monnaie. Il me remercie et me souhaite une bonne journée.

Je me lève et longe les tables en reboutonnant mon veston. A la réception, je suis forcé d'attendre que quelqu'un me rende mon parapluie. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes. Assez pour que j'ai le temps de regarder vers sa table. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Il rit. Il fait de grands gestes, son visage toujours aussi expressif. Il est heureux, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Un homme me tend mon parapluie. Je le prends sans même le remercier et je me dirige vers la sortie.

Le portier me fait un grand sourire et me souhaite également une bonne journée. Comment pourrait-elle être bonne ? ai-je envie de rétorquer. Mais je n'en fais rien. Je me contente de lui sourire en retour et de m'engager sur le trottoir.

La pluie a cessé depuis peu de temps. Un soleil éclatant perce entre les nuages gris et se réfléchit de manière presque aveuglante sur le pavement trempé. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et remarque un arc-en-ciel qui se dessine au-dessus des toits de Londres.

Alors que je le contemple, je repense à cette chanson moldue que j'ai entendue la veille à la radio.

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
(Quelque part, au-delà des arc-en-ciel, les cieux sont bleus)  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.  
_ _(Et les rêves que tu oses rêver deviennent vraiment réalité)  
_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
(Un jour je ferai un souhait en regardant une étoile)  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
(Et je me réveillerai à l'endroit où les nuages sont loin derrière moi)  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
(Où les ennuis fondent telles des gouttes de citron)  
Away above the chimney tops  
(Bien au-dessus des cheminées)  
That's where you'll find me.  
(C'est là où tu me trouveras)_

Je me demande vaguement si cette chanson dit la vérité. Si au-delà de cet arc-en-ciel, les rêves deviennent réalité. L'espace d'un instant, je formule un vœu. Je songe à…

Quelqu'un me bouscule et je reprends mes esprits. Je me traite d'idiot de rêvasser de la sorte à de telles niaiseries. Il est temps de rentrer chez moi.

Mais j'ai à peine fait quelques pas qu'une main me retient par le bras.

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à…

\- Potter ?

\- Salut, Malefoy. Je… hum… je t'ai vu sortir du Wolseley et j'ai… enfin… je…

Il bafouille un peu lamentablement tout en se triturant les mains.

-Tu quoi ?

Ce n'est sans doute pas très sympathique de ma part, mais je ne fais aucun effort pour le mettre à l'aise. Ça m'agace de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui, car ça ne lui ressemble pas, surtout quand il est face à moi. Il doit s'en rendre compte car tout d'un coup, il cesse de se trémousser et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu, me dit-il.

\- Dix ans. Dix ans, deux mois et trois jours.

Il écarquille légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu as compté les jours ?

\- Oui. J'ai compté chaque jour de liberté depuis la fin de mon procès.

\- Ah. Oui, dit-il en recommençant à être nerveux. C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était ce jour-là. Tu… tu m'as remercié d'avoir fait une déclaration en ta faveur.

\- En effet. Ton témoignage a été déterminant dans la décision du Magenmagot.

\- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

Je souris. Il n'a décidément pas changé.

\- Bien. Je suis content de t'avoir revu, Potter. Je…

\- Attends ! me coupe-t-il.

Il soupire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- La vérité, c'est que je t'ai vu à la minute où je suis entré au Wolseley. Et j'ai passé quasi tout le temps à me demander si je devais t'aborder ou pas. Puis, tu es sorti et je me suis dit que j'avais laissé filer ma chance. Finalement, c'est Sheila qui m'a poussé dehors pour que je te coure après ! conclut-il en riant nerveusement.

\- Sheila ? dis-je, incrédule. Ta _petite-amie_ t'a dit de me courir après ?

\- Ma… quoi ? Non ! rigole-t-il en agitant les mains. Non ! Sheila n'est pas ma petite-amie. C'est mon éditrice ! On devait se voir pour parler de mon nouveau roman. Ouais, tu ne sais peut-être pas mais… j'ai laissé tomber… le Ministère et tout ça. Je suis écrivain, maintenant. Je vis dans le monde moldu.

\- Je suis au courant. Je vis aussi dans le monde moldu.

\- Je sais, me dit-il en baissant les yeux. Je suis abonné à la British Review of Art.

Je n'aurais pas pu être plus étonné. Mes capacités à dissimuler mes émotions ont dû diminuer avec le temps car il me fait un sourire en coin.

\- J'ai bien aimé ton article sur John Everett Millais, le mois dernier.

\- Tu aimes les préraphaélites ?

\- Assez, oui. Ils avaient raison de penser que l'art anglais était sclérosé par le conformisme académique. Cette façon qu'ils ont eu de retrouver les tonalités claires et chantantes des grands maîtres d'autrefois, c'est absolument génial !

Je dois sans doute avoir l'air d'un strangulot hors de l'eau car il éclate de rire.

\- Ok, dit-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. J'avoue. J'ai appris ça par cœur pour t'impressionner.

\- C'est réussi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'apprendre quelque chose.

Il rit de bon cœur et je ne peux m'en empêcher de rire avec lui. Ce moment de complicité inattendu me semble aussi incroyable qu'étrange.

\- Donc, tu n'y connais rien à l'art.

\- Absolument rien !

\- Mais tu es abonné à la British Review of Art…

Il hausse les épaules en faisant un petit sourire contrit.

\- J'aime ton écriture.

\- J'aime aussi la tienne.

Il ouvre grand les yeux. Subitement, il rougit.

\- Tu… tu as lu… mes livres…

\- Oui.

Son anxiété et son embarras sont palpables. Je sens qu'il crève d'envie de me demander si je les ai aimés, mais il n'ose pas. Il semble tout à coup tellement fragile, que ça m'émeut terriblement.

\- Je les adore, dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Puis j'ajoute, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir si Chambers aura le courage de se déclarer à Fellowes dans le prochain tome. Il serait temps, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Peut-être que Chambers a peur de se faire jeter ? me dit-il d'une voix basse.

\- Hm. Sûrement pas. De mon point de vue, Fellowes est amoureux de Chambers depuis à peu près la moitié du tome 4. Tu sais… quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux au Bal de Noël de la police. La façon dont Fellowes regarde Chambers…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Fellowes ne lui dit rien ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il a peur, lui aussi.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et m'offre un sourire éblouissant.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on aille dans le parc ? me dit-il. On pourrait se promener, se raconter ce qu'on est devenu. Tu me parlerais du préraphaélisme et moi de mon prochain scénario. Tu as l'air d'avoir des idées plutôt intéressantes sur la question.

\- Ça me semble parfait.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O

La promenade dans Green Park a été suivie d'une autre, le lendemain. Puis d'une autre, et encore une autre, tous les jours de la semaine. Plus tard, je l'ai emmené visiter la National Gallery et nous avons déjeuné sur le Strand. Lui m'a emmené au théâtre, voir Hamlet et nous avons dîné à Soho.

Les jours et les semaines ont passé. L'été a laissé la place à l'automne.

Il pleuvait la première fois qu'il a glissé sa main dans la mienne en traversant le Millenium Bridge. Il regardait droit devant lui et ses joues étaient rouges. Quand je le lui ai fait remarquer, il m'a dit que c'était à cause du froid. Je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai souri et j'ai serré sa main un peu plus fort.

La première fois que je l'ai embrassé, nous nous promenions sur Queen's Walk. Le temps était brumeux. Devant nous, le Parlement et Big Ben se dessinaient au-dessus de la Tamise, silhouettes fantomatiques. Je me suis arrêté au pied d'un réverbère. Sa lumière trouait le brouillard d'un halo chaleureux. Je me suis penché. Il ne s'est pas reculé. Le baiser était parfait. Quand nos lèvres se sont séparées, nous nous sommes regardés. Il y avait du soulagement dans ses yeux, comme il devait y en avoir dans les miens. Ce qui venait de se produire, et ce qui allait se produire, nous l'attendions depuis longtemps.

Le soir même, nous avons fait l'amour avec un naturel désarmant. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation dans nos gestes, aucune extravagance. Juste de la simplicité.

Puis l'hiver est venu. Et avec lui la neige et les nuits glacées. Mais plus aucune nuit ne m'a semblé froide depuis que je les passe à ses côtés.

-J'ai terminé mon roman, me dit-il en entourant ma taille de ses bras et en posant sa joue contre mon dos.

\- Et ça se termine comment ?

\- Tu devras le lire pour le savoir.

\- Branleur.

\- Toi-même.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je regarde par la fenêtre de l'appartement où nous vivons tous les deux depuis six mois. C'est l'été et une pluie torrentielle a délavé le ciel de Londres.

Par-dessus les toits, je vois un arc-en-ciel.

 _Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true.  
_

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**

 **Je reviens le 14 octobre avec "Avant toi", une mini-fic en cinq chapitres.**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Rose.**


End file.
